Te odio Len Kagamine
by mimose sempai
Summary: One-shot: Miku Hatsune es alumna en Vocaloid, lleva una buena vida a excepción de una sola cosa, o persona, Len Kagamine, siendo tan perfecto siempre y distrayendo a Gumi de sus ensayos con Miku, pero, ¿Qué llevó a Miku a odiar a su mejor amigo de la infancia? pero lo más importante ¿Es odio ese ardor en su pecho? Rated T por que soy paranoica, pasa y lee.


**_Hola :D soy Mimose sempai, finalmente me he animado a subir un fic, y de mi pareja favorita, MiLen MikuxLen como lo conozcas, es mi primer one-shot así que no sean muy duros, tengo planes de hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Len, o un "general pov" o incluso continuarlo y convertirlo en una serie, a todos los fanáticos de esta pareja, les recomiendo escuchar a Hipertan en youtube, y próximamente haré una serie con una Miku tsundere, y Rei Kagene, si les gusta esta pareja también, pueden visitarla después. Sin más, lean el capitulo! C:_**

Kagamine Len y Megpoid Gumi, juntos, ella lleva horas sonriéndole, claro que harían una hermosa pareja, ella es linda, él es el más popular, podría pasar horas viéndolos. Si no fuera porque odio a Len Kagamine.

Es aún más insoportable cuando tienes una pesadilla con él…. Confesándote…su…amor, ah, solo pensarlo me da escalofríos, veo el reloj únicamente para darme cuenta que estoy llegando terriblemente tarde, empecemos.

Cara y dientes lavados, listo. Coletas gemelas azul turquesa, listo. Uniforme, listo. Apreciar en el espejo mi hermosa carita blanca aun con marcas de almohada, listo; tendré que cepillar un poco más mi fleco de ese lado para que no se note. Ah claro, bolsa con libros y apuntes "importantes", listo.

Corro a una velocidad anormal por mi desayuno, está justo debajo de mi nombre "Hatsune Miku" perfectamente acomodado, casi me da pena tener que dejarlo, corro más rápido, no hay tiempo de ir por el camino normal así que tomaré mi atajo, bueno, si se le puede llamar a, saltar desde el cuarto piso que es el comedor y salas de convivencia hasta el segundo donde se encuentra mi aula, atajo. Algunos dirían que soy una loli temeraria de instintos suicidas y se equivocan, no soy para nada loli.

Vocaloid es una academia de arte e intelecto demasiado grande, cuando llego tarde agradecería que no fuera tan complicada. Salto, salto, salto y finalmente llego a mi salón, solo para sentarme justo al lado de la creatura más odiable e insoportable de este mundo, Len Kagamine, ¿mencione que lo odio? Antes éramos mejores amigos, pero un tiempo atrás empecé a odiarlo.

Desde historia está hablando con MI Gumi mi dulce chica zanahoria de pelo y ojos verdes, ya que todos somos cantantes desde que hicieron "wonderful life cats" no para de hablarle a Len, y ahora tenemos que grabar una canción y él la distrae, lo aborrezco.

Sus insoportables ojos azules, los míos también son azules pero los suyos tiran más al violeta, pensando, pensando, pensando, ¡pero no en la clase! ¿Por qué diablos no puede concentrarse en la clase y en qué piensa? Y su cabello rubio atado en una coleta, ¿Por qué es tan brilloso? ¿Por qué se mueve tanto? ¡Y ni siquiera se enreda o despeina! Bueno creo que eso es envidia pero, ¡sin mis tiras anti gravedad mi cabello sería una atrocidad! Así que también lo odio, ahora su pequeña coleta se desato, tal parece su goma también lo odia, se ríe, otra cosa que odio, su sonrisa "conquistadora" todas las chicas dicen que aman su sonrisa, ¡Una sonrisa no puede ser tan perfecta! Es asqueroso que lo use para todo, como ahora.

-Miku-san, ¿Tienes una goma para el cabello? – Pregunta ladeando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nope.

Es todo lo que digo, y me hace odiarlo más porque ha creado un momento de tensión en mi cabeza ya que casi nunca hablamos después de que me di cuenta de lo odiable que era.

Se pone a preguntarle a los demás y el profesor lo nota, de nuevo, nunca presta atención.

-Kagamine-san, ¿Sabe la respuesta?

-Eh, no –todos se rien, en especial Gumi ¿Por qué es tan carismático?

-Señorita Hatsune.

Diablos ¿Es matemáticas? ¿Desde cuando estábamos en matemáticas? Cuando vi era historia. Doy un vistazo rápido a la ecuación de la pizarra y ya sé la respuesta.

-En proporción a los lados BC y AB, B'C' mide 47 metros o 5/9 del lado original (NA: oh miku se escucha taaan profesional)

-Muy bien señorita.

Len me miro asombrado como toda la clase y después sonrió, ¡Lo ven! Usa su sonrisa perfecta para todo.

Me distrae de clase, me provoca pesadillas, y ahora tengo hambre, porque no desayune, y olvide mi almuerzo, y tengo hambre T.T Len está comiendo tan feliz su piza ¡PIZA! Con mucho queso, y luego porque lo odia uno… espero que se atragante.

-Miku-chan! – dijo una voz conocida, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa aun viendo la deliciosa piza de Len respondí.

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan? –mi voz claramente depresiva.

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo ¬¬

-No hagas más notorio mi sufrimiento

-Por eso te lo traje, tu, torpe aguamarina – dijo otra voz conocida, Luka.

-¡Waaaa! :D Arigato, ¡Luka-chan, Rin-tan! – Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la cara iluminada – Déjame tomarlo….

-No, no, no… -Dijo Luka con mi almuerzo.

-Tienes que pedirlo de la forma adecuada – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Luka y Rin con su cara pervertida, a veces siento que mis amigas me explotan sexualmente.

Bien, es el ritual de siempre, desabotonar un poco la camisa, corbata suelta, muslos separados mientras con una mano sujeto la falda para no mostrar nada, ah, y los ojos de perrito y el dedo índice en la boca no pueden faltar.

-Onegai… Rin-sama, Luka sempai, quiero ser alimentada..

-KYAAAAAA! – Se escuchó al unísono de varios en el salón, nunca note que me estaban viendo, que horror. Mientras Luka y Rin tienen una hemorragia nasal bastante preocupante, pero merecida por obligarme a esto por comida.

-Miku-san, demasiado moe!

-¡Baka! A veces ciento que me vendo por comida – dije mientras comía, esto es solo culpa de Len.

Las clases pasan, hable un poco con Luka y Rin, Gumi seguía hablando con Len, eso me hace enojar. Tengo que grabar con Gumi Love Potion, no la encuentro en su cuarto ni en el comedor, voy a buscarla, seguro está en el aula aun.

-Gumi-chan, tenemos que… - Mi voz fue cortada por la escena que vi, Gumi en la habitación, pero no solo ella, también estaba el odioso Len Kagamine, en la peor situación que mi cerebro jamás pudo calcular.

-Len-sama… me gustas – Dijo mi peliverde al tiempo que se lanzaba a besar a Len, no pude ver lo que hacían, pero seguro nada bueno, maldito, me escucharon y se separaron los dos, Gumi tan roja como un tomate al igual que Len.

-M…Miku…. –Dijeron ambos.

-Gumi-san, tenemos que grabar love potion, te espero en el salón de música. – Dije sin una pizca de emoción en mi voz, estaba enojada, pero tampoco lo mostré, Salí de allí, caminando, con los audífonos puestos, estaba ya algo lejos, Vocaloid es muy grande, no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera tenía planeado ir al salón de música, solo caminaba sin rumbo, escuche mi nombre, pero no quería mirar atrás, no iba a mirar atrás.

-Miku-chan, MIKU-CHAN, ¡MIKU-CHAN! – Pude reconocer esa voz, era Len, podía escuchar perfectamente, tanto sus pisadas que hacían ruido al correr sobre los pasillos recién encerados y chillantes, su respiración agitada por correr, su voz, podía sentir su presencia, diablos, el pasillo estaba vacío, pero fingí demencia y me apresure por encontrar unas escaleras a mi cuarto, había recorrido y subido tantos pisos que ahora tenía que bajar uno, pero no podía usar mi atajo.

Baje los primeros dos escalones, pero entonces el jalo mi brazo para que volteara a verlo, allí estaban, de nuevo sus odiosos ojos, siempre expresan tantas emociones, como ahora, luce… ¿desesperado? En el forcejeo por liberarme caí unos cuantos escalones, sin llegar a lastimarme, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis audífonos y mi reproductor, con la caída se rompieron, me sentía muy triste, no era por los audífonos, ni siquiera sabía porque, pero quería llorar, enserio sentía las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, no podía detenerlo, y si hay algo que odio más que a Len Kagamine verme débil, eso incluye llorar, porque no soy débil, no…soy… soy débil.

-Miku-chan…

-¿Sabes? Eso duele idiota, ahora vete – Dije mientras sollozaba.

-Miku – Dijo mientas se paraba, solo esperaba que se fuera, pero no lo hizo, en cambio me abrazo – ya, ya, todo está bien.

Me molesta, me repugna, lo odio, porque me recuerda cuando éramos pequeños, el vendría llorando y yo le cantaría la misma canción, o al revés mientras me abrazaba, pero eso ya no se puede porque ahora lo odio. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, pero mis lágrimas solo salían más desesperadamente, y mi cuerpo se sentía tan caliente.

-Solo… ¡déjame en paz! – dije y me fui corriendo de allí.

A la mañana siguiente Gumi y yo ensayamos un rato y grabamos casi toda la canción, decidí olvidar todo lo de ayer, por ella, por Gumi, por Rin-chan, por Luka.

-Miku-chan, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Len?- Me pregunto muy curiosa Gumi.

-Lo odio fervientemente.

-Ouu… Porqué él y yo, quiero invitarlo a salir.

Shock, si, no hay palabra que mejor describa mi situación al momento.

Pase el resto del día en mi cuarto, tirada, de cabeza, sin hacer nada y pensando en lo que dijo, diablos.

-Miku-chan – La puerta se abrió, era Len.

-Bueno, quería decirte que siento haberte tirado y a tus audífonos y mp3…

-hummm- respondí indiferente.

-Bueno, es que no me escuchabas y quería hablar contigo…

-hummm

-B…Bueno eso no es excusa pero… de todas formas, lo siento mucho – No dije nada – Ahora, podemos hablar ¿No…no es así?

-¿Por qué querrías hablarme ahora?

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, preguntas?! Tú fuiste quien se alejó, ¿Por qué ya no hablamos? Siempre estábamos allí juntos, siempre estuviste y estuve a tu lado. ¿POR QUÉ ya no hablamos? – Pregunto Len, ahora había explotado, pero, no entiende que él es el único culpable.

-Tal vez es porque no quiero, no quiero que me hables más, tal vez, es porque quiero que te alejes y me dejes sola, tal vez es porque te odio.

Lo dije, mi pecho ardía más que de costumbre al ver a Len, y las lágrimas no se detenían por mis mejillas, espere su respuesta, tal vez un golpe directo a la cara, pero solo se fue, bajo la cabeza y se fue.

Abrace mis rodillas, eso es lo que quería, ¿No es así? Después de todo, finalmente se ha ido la persona a la que odio, pero, ¿Por qué sigo llorando? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Odio no tener la respuesta a todo, como cuando me pregunte porque odiaba a Len, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si lo odio pero cuando hablaba con Gumi, que ya sabía que le gustaba, mi pecho ardia y me sentía muy mal, eso definitivamente es odio.

Pero eso ya no importa porque ya se ha ido, pero ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quiero? ¡¿Quiero que se valla y me deje sola de nuevo?! No diablos, no lo quiero.

Salí corriendo, tengo que encontrar a Len, saltar por la ventana, esta vez no serán dos pisos sino hasta el piso pero no tengo tiempo que perder, definitivamente no está en la academia, lo conozco demasiado bien para saber que no iría a algún lugar dentro, sé, que ira corriendo, tal vez caminando, por la acera, la calle 57, al lado de esa bonita cafetería y atravesaría el boulevard.

Allí, esta, maldición ese idiota, a punto de atravesar, pero diablos, su molestamente brillosa sonrisa no está y sus ojos no brillan ni siquiera tantito, si hay algo que odio más que su cabello brillante, ojos profundos y sonrisa ridículamente linda, es que no esté en lo absoluto, y ese idiota está a punto de ser arrollado, estúpido.

Corrí a toda velocidad detrás de él, ¿Por qué me haces llorar? ¿Por qué me haces sudar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me haces perder el aliento? Y no porque haya corrido, ahora me lo pagaras, lo empujo fuertemente, en parte impulsada por mi irracional pero fuerte ira. Caemos rodando hasta el otro lado y el camión pasa rápidamente, quedo encima de Len.

-L…Lo siento – Dije temblando.

-No tienes que disculparte si me acabas de salvar.

-Pe..pero, es que tú… - Estaba demasiado nerviosa – Eres un idiota y ¡Te odio! Porque tus ojos y sonrisa son demasiado lindos, porque detesto que tu cabello sea más lindo que el mío, porque distraes a Gumi siempre de sus grabaciones conmigo, por ser tan ridículamente predecible que sabía que estarías aquí, pero también por ser tan impredecible que cuando esperaba que estuvieras allí no estabas, porque te fuiste con Gumi y me dejaste sola, porque ni siquiera sabías porque te odiaba realmente y porque cuando me aleje…

no me detuviste, ni siquiera fuiste por mí. Hasta el final, y yo te esperaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y eso es lo que odio más, que ni siquiera pueda odiarte, que pueda odiarme más a mí misma por esperarte por siempre y jamás admitir que soy una estúpida por tener celos de Gumi y amarte en silencio pero solo arruinarlo todo.

-Tal parece no soy el único idiota lento aquí – Dijo Len, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando me abrazo y me beso, todo el, se sentía tan cálido, soy una completa idiota por confundir mis estúpidos celos y amor con odio, pero esta es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz, porque puedo amarlo, y no en secreto – Te amo, después de todo, y a nadie más, siento ser un completo idiota.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Ahora, Miku Hatsune, ¿Quieres compartir, la mitad de tu vida conmigo, por siempre y para siempre?

-No. – Sonó algo desmotivado ahora, pero no me ha escuchado completamente – La mitad es demasiado poco, quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo, ser tuya en su totalidad, y tu mío.

-¿Por siempre y para siempre?

-**Por siempre y para siempre. **


End file.
